


A is for Anatomy

by zebraljb



Series: The Alphabet Cycle [1]
Category: Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean buys a special gift for Mingus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> Years ago, a friend of mine gave me one-word prompts using each letter of the alphabet. I made it up through V, and I no longer have the list, so I'm not sure what W, X, Y & Z are.

A IS FOR ANATOMY  
www.dictionary.com definition: The human body.

 

“Hey, sexy,” Sean called as he let himself into Norman’s New York apartment. “I’m here!” He tossed his keys onto the small hall table, and walked out into the spacious living room. “Norman?”

“Be out in a sec!” A voice called from the direction of the second bedroom. Sean smiled and prepared for a wait much longer than “a sec.” If Norman was painting, it could be five minutes, or five hours. Sean flopped onto the sofa, picked up the remote, and looked for something to distract him.

He was pleasantly surprised when a pair of blue eyes suddenly appeared before him, upside down. “Hey there,” Sean said with a grin. Norman grinned as well. He leaned over the back of the sofa just enough to give Sean a kiss. “Channeling Spiderman, are we?”

“You know I’m your superhero, baby,” Norman said. Sean snorted and rolled his eyes. Norman came around the sofa and sat down next to Sean, tossing his legs over Sean’s lap. An unfamiliar bag was on the coffee table, and he kicked at it with a bare foot. “What’s that?”

“A gift for Mingus,” Sean said. He reached over and slid something out of the bag. “I figured he’s old enough now.”

“Fuck, I hated this game.” Norman turned the box in his hands. “Operation. It was annoying as hell.”

“I know,” Sean said, grinning happily. “It’s my job as his daddy’s boyfriend to make his daddy’s life a nightmare.”

“You are a bitch,” Norman said, threatening to hit Sean with the box.

“Now, now, Normy. Would you really deny your son the chance to see if he has what it takes to be a surgeon?” Sean asked, unable to hold back the laughter as he put up his arms and tried to defend himself.

“He won’t learn a damn thing from that game, except how to drive me crazy.” Norman tossed the box onto the table and glared at Sean. “Tell me one thing you learned from playing it.”

“Anatomy,” Sean said immediately. He grabbed one of the belt loops in Norman’s jeans and tugged, and Norman slowly moved to straddle Sean’s lap. “I also learned that if your hands are slow and steady, it’s easy to get what you want.” His hands slid up under the worn t-shirt Norman wore to paint in, thumbs trailing up Norman’s stomach.

Norman raised an eyebrow. “If I remember correctly, there were body parts like the wishbone, the funny bone and the breadbasket in that game. That taught you anatomy?” He laughed out loud.

Sean shrugged. “Okay, so maybe I learned anatomy another way.” He shoved up a bit, pushing and twisting, until Norman found himself out of his t-shirt and flat on his back on the sofa, Sean leaning over him. 

“Slut,” Norman growled, hissing in a breath as Sean kissed up his chest.

“And proud of it.” Sean bit down and sucked here and there, leaving a string of purple marks on the pale skin.

“I don’t…fuck me…I don’t keep supplies out here, you know that!” Norman gasped, his hands fisting in Sean’s short hair. “Because…because he might find them.”

“Supplies will NOT be necessary,” Sean said. His nimble fingers made quick work of Norman’s jeans, and they soon joined Norman’s shirt on the floor. “This is all about you and your anatomy.” He licked down Norman’s chest, down his stomach, swirling to the side to suck on Norman’s hip bone. “I feel the need to admire every inch of your perfect form.”

“Gonna kill me,” Norman moaned, arching up. “Just do it, Sean. Don’t tease me.”

“Do what, Norman?” Sean tongued the other hip bone, then lifted his head to look at Norman. 

“Suck me,” Norman pleaded, his hands yanking at Sean’s hair.

“I am,” Sean pointed out, sucking at Norman’s abdomen.

“Suck my fucking cock, you bastard,” Norman growled. Sean smiled pleasantly and obeyed. Norman gasped, eyes fluttering closed, hips jutting up in erratic thrusts.

Sean didn’t do much sucking, just allowed Norman to use his mouth, occasionally letting his tongue flicker over the head. His hands rested lightly on Norman’s waist, though he did nothing to try and hold Norman down. Eventually he slid his hands around to grab Norman’s ass, encouraging him to thrust harder and deeper. It wasn’t too much longer before Sean could feel Norman’s body tense and shudder. “Come for me,” he whispered softly.

“Fuck, Sean!” Norman yelled, his voice echoing through the living room. 

Sean moaned slightly, refusing to move until Norman fell back onto the sofa cushions, completely sated. He moved back, kneeling between Norman’s legs. He licked his lips and smiled in satisfaction. “You okay?” His hand rubbed over Norman’s thigh in a soothing motion.

“Take…the fucking game…back…” Norman growled.

Sean frowned. “Why? I thought…”

“I will never be able to play it with him without thinking of THIS,” Norman said, his eyes fluttering open. Sean laughed as he bent down to give Norman a tender kiss.

End-A


End file.
